


Deduce me Maybe

by abombinallsnowman



Series: Song Spoofs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abombinallsnowman/pseuds/abombinallsnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof of 'Call me Maybe'. John singing to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduce me Maybe

I got shot in the arm,  
Those bastards caught me off guard  
I dug it out of myself,  
And now I'm right where you are.

I asked Mike for a place,  
You showed me Baker Street,  
I never thought of it like this,  
But now I'm right where you are.

You, took me on a case,  
Carved letters, she was dead,  
Late night, cabbie did it,  
What do you think you're doing, Sherlock?

Hey, we just met,  
And this might be forward,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

It's hard to catch up,  
With you Sherlock,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

Hey, we just met,  
And this might be forward,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

And all of the Yard,  
Try to warn me,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

You took no time at all,  
You went straight for the fall,  
You told me nothing at all,  
And now you're dead and gone.

I loved you from the start  
You took me off guard,  
We ran hand in hand,  
But now you're dead and gone.

Your blood was showin'  
Cold wrist, I was holdin'  
Oh God, why'd you go?  
What do you think you're doing, Sherlock?

Hey, we just met,  
And this might be forward,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

It's hard to catch up,  
With you Sherlock,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

Hey, we just met,  
And this might be forward,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

And all of the Yard,  
Try to warn me,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

Since you've left from my life,  
I've been so sad  
I've been so sad  
I miss you so, so, bad.

Since you're three years gone  
I've been so sad,  
You should know that,  
I miss you so, so bad.

It's hard to catch up,  
With you Sherlock,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

Hey, we just met,  
And this might be forward,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

And all of the Yard,  
Try to warn me,  
But I'm right here,  
Deduce me maybe?

Now you're back in my life  
I punched you so hard,  
I hugged you so much,  
I missed you so, so bad.

Now you're back in my life  
We have the cases back  
We have a good life.

So, deduce me maybe?


End file.
